


Vino y Rosas con una parte de venganza

by sra_danvers



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarrython, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es virgen. Afortunadamente Draco se ofrece a ayudarle con ese pequeño problema. Aprovecha la ocasión para llevar a cabo su venganza pendiente con Potter, pero nada sale del modo en que lo había previsto. Esta vez no tiene quejas del resultado…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vino y Rosas con una parte de venganza

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wine and Roses with a Side of Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6287) by kitty_fic. 



Beta: Mi dulce Intimisky  
Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  


\-----

 

Wine and Roses with a Side of Revenge by kitty_fic

 

—¿Quieres decir que tú nunca…? —balbuceó Seamus—. ¿Así como nunca?

—¡Shhh! Cállate, ¿quieres? —Harry paseó la mirada por la multitud en el Caldero para ver si alguien fuera de su mesa les había oído.

—¿De qué estamos hablando? —preguntó Ron mientras volvía del bar con sus bebidas.

—¿Sabías que nuestro Harry es virgen? —inquirió Seamus.

Harry agachó la cabeza, ruborizado de vergüenza.

—Estaba un poco ocupado, ¿sabes? Intentando no acabar asesinado por un psicópata genocida. Eso no entraba exactamente en mi programa.

—Yo sólo me alegro de que nunca lo hicieras con mi hermana —se estremeció Ron—. Al menos resolviste tus preferencias antes de llegar a eso.

—Pero, Harry. Quiero decir, ¡eres el Chico Que Vivió! Te podrías tirar a quién quisieras. No hay excusas, especialmente después de que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde la guerra.

Harry alargó la mano y le dio un empujón a Seamus, casi tirándole de su silla.

—No es divertido, imbécil. Ya lo sortearé. Quizás solamente estoy esperando a la persona indicada.

—¿Qué eres tú? ¿Una maldita chica? —se echó a reír Seamus—. Además, creo que todos sabemos a quién estás esperando realmente. —Le guiñó un ojo a Harry.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Ron, consiguiendo que los dos pusieran los ojos en blanco.

—Ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan denso, Ron —insistió Seamus—. Sólo hay una persona que Harry quiera que se meta en sus pantalones.

Harry lanzó una rápida mirada alrededor del bar.

—Te he dicho que te calles —siseó Harry.

—Debo decir una cosa de él. Puede que sea un Slytherin gilipollas, pero tiene un buen culo —Seamus siguió la trayectoria de su mirada.

—Demonios, sí lo tiene. Más que bueno. Es jodidamente perfecto —reflexionó Harry en voz alta, volviendo después la atención hacia sus amigos.

Una voz familiar sonó directamente por encima de su hombro—: ¿Hablando otra vez de mí, Potter?

 

Harry sintió cómo todo el color se fue de su rostro. No podía ser quien sabía que era. Demasiado para que su suerte mejorara desde que había acabado con Voldemort. En lugar de eso, la vida estaba encontrando nuevos e interesantes modos de torturarle.

Seamus se rió, tan fuerte que estuvo en peligro de caerse de su silla por segunda vez aquella noche.

Cuando al final Harry consiguió el coraje de levantar la mirada, fue recibido por una sonrisa socarrona. Por suerte, fue rescatado de responder.

—Piérdete, Malfoy. Esto no es asunto tuyo —contestó Ron en su lugar.

—Oh, pero yo creo que sí lo es. —Malfoy enfocó su atención en Harry elevando una ceja—. ¿He escuchado correctamente, Potter? ¿Es verdad que el Chico Dorado del Mundo Mágico es virgen? —se burló en voz baja.

Harry se cubrió el rostro y bajó la frente hacia la mesa de un golpe. Pudo escuchar las risas a su alrededor. Seamus era el más escandaloso, por supuesto. Malfoy fue más suave, aunque obviamente estaba igual de divertido, y hasta Ron se les unió esa vez.

Que Malfoy pudiera sencillamente irse y dejar a Harry con su miseria era demasiado pedir.

—Vamos, Potter. No seas tímido. Seguramente tienes una larga cola de fans adoradoras esperando para meterse en la cama contigo. No debería de ser tan difícil escoger una bruja entre toda la horda.

Harry levantó la mirada hacia él. —Bueno, las chicas no son mi tipo, en realidad. Así que es más difícil de lo que tú crees —dijo, lanzándole su propia sonrisa socarrona.

La mirada de conmoción en el rostro de Malfoy valió la pena, aunque había que reconocer que se recuperó rápidamente.

—Seguramente hay alguien dispuesto a acostarse contigo, Potter. Sean cuales sean tus preferencias, sean hombres o mujeres. —Le lanzó una evaluadora mirada—. En realidad no estás tan mal. A pesar de tu pelo… y tu ropa, por supuesto —Malfoy bufó—. Totalmente follable, diría yo.

La mandíbula de Harry cayó, y sabía que debía lucir como un idiota, pero realmente no pudo evitarlo. _¿Follable?_ ¿Draco Malfoy acababa de decirle que era _follable_ ? Era demasiado.

Con una risa, Malfoy se giró y se fue directamente hacia el bar.

Cuando Harry recuperó finalmente sus sentidos, volvió la mirada hacia sus amigos. Seamus estaba en el suelo, riendo. Parecía que finalmente se había caído de su silla. Ron estaba todavía mirando a Malfoy mientras se alejaba, luciendo aún más asombrado de lo que él estaba, si eso era posible.

Malfoy, el gilipollas, se sentó de vuelta en el bar, como si no fuera consciente del alboroto que sus palabras habían causado.

 

\----------------

 

Dos horas y dos jarras de cerveza después, Harry se encontraba empujando la puerta del servicio de hombres. Todavía estaba dándole vueltas a lo que Malfoy había dicho y sus ojos habían sido repetidamente atraídos hacía él a lo largo de la noche. Merlín, por qué tenía que estar tan obsesionado con Draco Malfoy. No que fuera un nuevo sentimiento. Ahora sabía que realmente había estado medio obsesionado con el gilipollas durante años. Pero es que era _malditamente_ sexy. La vida no era justa.

Harry se acababa de subir de nuevo la cremallera de los pantalones y estaba a punto de lavarse las manos cuando la puerta se abrió. Una rápida mirada sobre su hombro reveló una ráfaga de pelo rubio. Por supuesto. Quién más podría ser.

—Hey, Potter. —dando un paso hacia el lavamanos, Malfoy se apoyó sobre él cruzando sus tobillos.

—Hey —musitó Harry en respuesta, lavándose y secándose rápidamente las manos.

Malfoy se detuvo a observar sus uñas antes de continuar—: Lo que dije… es cierto, ¿sabes?

—No sé de lo que estás hablando, Malfoy.

—Te follaría, Potter. — Malfoy levantó la mirada hacia él con los párpados caídos—. Yo te ayudaría. Te libraría de ese molesto problema. No es una broma.

Harry simplemente se le quedó mirando con los ojos y la boca abiertos en shock.

—Tú deseas mi polla. Sé que lo haces. —Malfoy levantó una ceja—. He visto el modo en que me miras.

Harry sabía que debía decir que no. Sabía que debía negarse, pero antes de poder detenerse a sí mismo soltó—: ¿Cuál es la trampa? Tiene que haber alguna. Después de todo eres un Slytherin. ¿Qué ganas tú con esto?

—Me gusta follar. ¿Qué más podría interesarme? No hay trampa. Simplemente piensa en ello como en un favor. Pero por supuesto, haremos esto en mis términos.

Ahí estaba. Las condiciones de Malfoy. Reglas. Esa tenía que ser la trampa. Sin embargo, Harry se encontró escuchando a pesar de lo que pensaba.

—Número uno: Tienes que estar listo exactamente a las siete en punto de mañana por la tarde. Estaré en tu casa y yo no espero.

Eso no sonaba tan mal. Harry podía lidiar con eso, pero sabía que había más e intentó prepararse para lo peor.

—Número dos: Yo nunca voy abajo. Así que no pienses siquiera en ello. Será mi polla dentro de tu culo. ¿Lo pillas?

Malfoy parecía que estaba esperando una respuesta, así que Harry asintió. Era todo de lo que era capaz por el momento. Su cerebro se había quedado atascado en la imagen que las palabras de Malfoy habían evocado. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo sobre sus rodillas, la cara sobre una almohada, con Malfoy embistiendo contra él desde atrás. Ya podía sentir su polla emocionarse sólo con pensar en ello. Cuando finalmente su cerebro volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba hablando de nuevo.

—… tres: No esperes vino y rosas, Potter. No va a pasar. No soy del tipo romántico.

Harry frunció el ceño. Ciertamente no era el mejor de los casos. Malfoy sonaba como si fuera tan gilipollas en la cama como lo era en cualquier otro sitio, pero no pudo obligarse a considerarlo seriamente. Era su oportunidad de tenerle. Había soñado demasiadas veces con ello como para negárselo ahora. Quizás incluso podría quitarse esa molesta atracción de dentro. Sí, eso era. Un buen polvo y podría seguir adelante. Podría dejar a Malfoy y su excelente culo atrás.

En realidad no era la gran cosa. Después de todo, podría haber perdido su virginidad hacía años. La guerra se había acabado y no había ninguna razón para esperar. No tenía a nadie especial con quien compartirlo y no quería a nadie que le quisiera únicamente por su fama. Ir a tirarse a un extraño en un club no era una idea atractiva para nada. La oferta de Malfoy ciertamente tenía su mérito.

—¡Lo haré! —Harry se avergonzó ante el entusiasmo de su voz.

Malfoy soltó una pequeña risa y adelantó un paso. Alcanzó la mano para tocar su pecho, recorriendo con un dedo su abdomen.

—Está bien, Potter. Te veré mañana. —El dedo bajó hacia la cintura y se enganchó en el cinturón de sus tejanos—. A las siete en punto. No lo olvides. —Rápidamente apartó la mano y se dirigió a la puerta.

Una vez se hubo ido, Harry dejó ir el aire que no se había dado cuenta de haber retenido. No había modo de que se olvidara. Le dio un pequeño apretón a su tensa polla. Sin duda, Malfoy no tenía que preocuparse de eso.

Si ese pequeño toque podía dejarle en llamas, no había esperanza en absoluto para él después de mañana por la noche. ¡Ahí estaba el plan para purgar a Malfoy de su organismo!

—Estoy completamente condenado— gimió Harry.

 

\----------------

 

Draco rozó íntimamente sus cuerpos mientras pasó al lado de Potter, que mantenía la puerta de su piso abierta para él.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte una copa de vino? —ofreció Harry mientras Draco se quitaba la capa de un gesto de sus hombros.

Potter se mantuvo ocupado en el bar sirviendo una copa de vino blanco con sus manos temblorosas. Draco sonrió para sí mismo. Así que el Gryffindor estaba nervioso…

El Slytherin no perdió el tiempo; se colocó tras de Potter, le envolvió con sus brazos y le quitó la copa de las manos. La dejó suavemente antes de girarle y empujarle en un violento beso.

—Te dije que no soy del tipo romántico —gruñó Draco, con los labios todavía presionados contra los de Harry—. No hay tiempo para bebidas. Te dije que te follaría y es lo que voy a hacer.

Su boca chocó de nuevo contra la de Potter y le empujó contra la pared. Su rodilla se metió entre sus piernas, apretándose contra su entrepierna, satisfecho de encontrar ya dureza esperando por él.

Draco había estado perpetuamente duro desde que la oportunidad de follarse a Potter se le había presentado, pero se había contenido de masturbarse, esperando para saborear el momento. Ahora le preocupó que hubiese sido un error. Tan solo eso, tocarle, besarle… le habían llevado al borde. Estaba temiendo cada vez más que se correría demasiado pronto, pero Draco estaba resuelto a tener su polla enterrada en el culo de Potter antes de permitir que eso ocurriera.

Draco encalló su rodilla sobre la tensa erección de Harry con la justa presión para combinar dolor y placer. Agarró sus manos y sujetó sus brazos contra la pared mientras continuaba atacando sus labios, cara y mandíbula. Se dirigió hacia abajo para besar, morder y devorar su cuello y reparó brevemente un destello de miedo en el rostro de Potter. Pero no estaba luchando contra él, de hecho permanecía completamente quieto, permitiendo que le atrapara contra la pared.

Al final, Draco le dejó ir para lanzar un nuevo ataque contra su ropa. Rasgó la tela, enviando los botones volando a través de la habitación. Arrancó el ofensivo material y arrastró sus manos dentro de los pantalones de Potter para soltar de un tirón botón y cremallera. Metió la mano dentro de sus calzoncillos y agarró su polla. Apretando ligeramente, deslizó sus dedos sobre la cabeza y hacia abajo, apartando el prepucio mientras lo hacía. Harry dejó ir un quejido, pero aparte de ese suave sonido el hombre parecía congelado, completamente fuera de su elemento. Draco se deleitó en el hecho de que por una vez él le ganaba la mano. Controlaba totalmente la situación. Era su oportunidad de ganar a Potter en algo.

Fue violento y desesperado en su tacto y saboreó el olor del miedo y excitación que venía del Gryffindor. Estaba abrumado por ideas de venganza y necesitaba buscar su propio placer. Necesitaba meter su polla en el culo de Potter. Necesitaba ser su primera vez. Esa era su ocasión de _joder_ a Harry Potter y _joderle_ al mismo tiempo.

La mano de Draco bajó los pantalones de Potter, empujándolos y luego la volvió a llevar a su culo, amasándolo toscamente. Justo cuando sus dedos empezaron a resbalar en su raja, se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo. Necesitaba la cama de Potter. Quería joder a Potter en su propia cama. Si iba a hacer eso, iba a hacerlo de un modo que nunca fuese a ser olvidado.

—¿Tu cama, Potter? ¿Dónde está? —gruñó sobre el cuello de Harry.

Potter señaló hacia el pasillo con la cabeza, y Draco le empujó por él hasta que encontró el dormitorio. Le empujó hasta que sus rodillas chocaron con la cama y se cayó hacia atrás. Gateó entre sus piernas y sus manos retomaron su lugar en la polla y en su culo respectivamente. Su toque era vigoroso y sus dedos hurgaron hondo entre sus glúteos, hasta que encontraron lo que estaban buscando. Presionó un dedo contra su entrada y empujó despiadadamente hasta pasar el estrecho anillo de músculo sin molestarse por pedir lubricante. Empujó de nuevo añadiendo un segundo dedo y escuchó un forzado grito que venía de Potter.  
Un vistazo al Gryffindor y fue obvio que le estaba doliendo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente, el ceño fruncido y se estaba preparando para la intrusión, obviamente sin disfrutar en absoluto.

Draco se congeló cuando el desconcierto le invadió. Eso era lo que quería, ¿no era así? Se sentó sobre sus talones poniendo distancia entre ellos y viendo cómo la respiración de Potter empezaba a calmarse y volver a la normalidad de nuevo.

Por vez primera Draco miró alrededor de la habitación, fijándose en su entorno. Estaban bañados por la luz de las velas y se dio cuenta de que habían varias flotando en los extremos del cuarto. Una mirada hacia la cama reveló pétalos de rosa, rociados alrededor de ellos. Parecía que Potter _sí_ era del tipo romántico. Figúrate.

Lanzó otro vistazo a Potter, echado a su lado, desnudo y vulnerable, entregándose a Draco. Virgen. Era virgen, ¡por Merlín! Era su primera vez y pronto le pertenecería a él. Aún con el horrible modo en que había intentado tomarlo, no se había quejado. Dispuesto a recibir todo el maltrato que le sirviera.

Draco se dio cuenta de que no quería que Potter simplemente tomara lo que viniera. Quería que lo disfrutara. Necesitaba que lo recordara, que nunca olvidara esa noche. Quería grabar esa memoria a fuego en su mente. Se dio cuenta casi demasiado tarde, de que sobre todo debía de ser un buen recuerdo. Un recuerdo lleno de placer y no de dolor.

Draco cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente varias veces. ¿Cómo podía arreglar aquello? ¿Cómo podía reparar el daño que ya había hecho?

—¿Draco? —Potter… no, _Harry_ sonó inseguro—. ¿Por qué te has detenido? ¿He hecho algo malo?

Esa idiotez Gryffindor… y en ese momento, Salazar le ayudara, Draco la encontró simpática. Se habría reído si la situación no hubiese sido tan horrible. No había hecho casi nada bien desde el principio y aún así Potter pensaba que era él el culpable.

De nuevo, la situación al completo le golpeó. Potter era _virgen_. El imbécil probablemente pensaba que se suponía que era de ese modo. En ese momento Draco se prometió enseñarle. _Debería_ haber sido así todo el tiempo.

Draco se quitó la camisa antes de gatear de nuevo encima de Harry. Esta vez se concentró en suaves y sutiles toques. Colocó su cuerpo suavemente a través del otro y llevó un brazo a enredarse en su pelo. Juntó sus labios con un tierno roce. Y _Merlín_ , eran suaves. Ambos, labios y cabellos.

Draco movió sus caderas, llevando la polla de Harry en contacto con la suya y sus labios viajaron de su boca a su cuello, esta vez dejando dulces besos y degustando su sabor mientras trabajaba por su cuerpo. Su lengua se arremolinó alrededor de un pezón y después su boca trazó los músculos de su pecho y estómago. Harry se retorció bajo él y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios. Este modo era mucho más divertido para ambos. El Gryffindor dejó escapar un suave gemido y Draco decidió que quería más. Se propuso incitar en Harry ..tantos de esos bellos sonidos como fuera posible.

Draco se movió más abajo de su cuerpo, hasta que su boca se cerró sobre su polla, causando que se arqueara sobre la cama. Después de algunos momentos lamiendo, saboreando y succionando, se apartó. Harry gimió ante la pérdida pero él le alentó a girarse sobre su estómago. Le colocó sobre sus rodillas con el culo en el aire y apartó sus glúteos. Se inclinó y lamió un camino sobre su entrada. Su mano le acarició la cadera y cuando lamió otra vez sintió cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba. Se inclinó más para presionar su boca sobre la cerrada abertura, disfrutando de su textura. Su lengua trabajó el estrecho borde, esforzándose en probar más de Harry. Empujó más profundamente, presionando a través de los anillos musculares, follándole con su lengua.

Mientras trabajaba, Draco levantó la mano y la cerró alrededor de su polla. Dos cortas sacudidas fue todo lo que Harry necesitó para correrse, disparando blancas tiras sobre almohada y sábanas. A través de su orgasmo e incluso después, Draco no detuvo la ofensiva a su culo. Siguió empujando más profundamente con su lengua, empujando con abandono y degustando su sabor además de los sonidos que hacía.

Cuando se apartó, sustituyó inmediatamente su lengua por un dedo, presionando e inclinando su mano de un modo que sabía que le gustaría. Con práctica, rozó su punto de placer forzando un grito de gusto y un largo y gutural gemido. Aun así Draco no se detuvo, presionó otro dedo follándole con su mano. El agujero de Harry estaba todavía húmedo por su saliva, pero quería más humedad antes de intentar con tres dedos. Se inclinó para coger la botella que lubricante que Harry había preparado, echó un poco en su mano y añadió un tercer dedo. Entró fácilmente con la lubricación y Draco giró y torció los dedos, buscando su placer mientras su amante decía su nombre.

La polla del Slytherin dio un jalón ante ese sonido y dio un último empujón dentro de Harry, para después apartar sus manos y levantarse. Empujó rápidamente hacia abajo sus pantalones y los pateó con los tobillos. Gateó de nuevo por la cama se colocó detrás del Gryffindor, que todavía yacía en un montón deshuesado de placer.

La húmeda entrada de Harry estaba brillante con una combinación de lubricante y saliva, esperando abierta a que la polla de Draco le perforara. Éste apartó sus glúteos un poco más y tocó con su erección la abertura. Movió la punta alrededor y se deslizó con concienzuda lentitud en su cuerpo, siempre con cuidado de no causarle más daño del necesario. Un ardiente calor envolvía su polla y dejó ir un estremecido grito de placer.

—¡Oh! —El grito de Harry fue causado más por la sorpresa que por dolor o placer y Draco se detuvo, esperando a que se acostumbrara. Cuando sintió un pequeño movimiento alentador de sus caderas, salió lentamente y volvió a entrar. Mantuvo un ritmo lento por un corto tiempo hasta que Harry empezó a empujar hacia él con impaciencia. Tomando eso como una señal, empujó con más fuerza, agarrando sus caderas estrechamente y embistiendo en él una y otra vez desde atrás.

Draco sintió que sus pelotas empezaban a apretarse pero se negó a correrse hasta que hubiera arrancado otro orgasmo de Harry. Ralentizó el ritmo otra vez, ganándose un frustrado gemido. Pero sabía lo que quería. Esta vez quería ver su rostro cuando se corriera.

Saliéndose completamente de él, le dio la vuelta sobre su espalda rápidamente y levantó sus piernas para colocarse entre ellas de nuevo. Empujó contra Harry con un largo y suave golpe. Éste gimió su aprobación y Draco se inclinó para besarle, tragándose los sonidos de su placer. Fue un beso dulce y suave, lleno de promesas. Promesas de placer y no más dolor. No si podía evitarlo. Las piernas de Harry de apretaron a su alrededor, acercándole y alentando el beso. Su lengua se movía con facilidad dentro de su boca y se deslizaba ahora en una suave y sensual danza.

La polla de Harry, ya dura y goteante de nuevo, golpeaba contra su estómago en cada empujón que Draco daba. Levantó la mano para agarrarse a sí mismo, acariciándose a ritmo de las estocadas hasta que se estaba corriendo de nuevo, su culo estrechándose alrededor de la polla de Draco, estrujando su orgasmo de él hasta que también se estaba corriendo profundamente dentro de Harry.

\----------------

 

Draco salió de encima de Harry y se quedó mirando fijamente el techo.

Bueno, _joder_ , se amonestó a sí mismo. Aquello había sido jodidamente fantástico y lo había jodido todo.

Miró hacia Harry que yacía a su lado, una pierna sobre su muslo. Todavía estaba respirando pesadamente y esforzándose por recuperar la compostura. Tan sólo unos momentos antes, Draco había sido la causa del inmenso placer de ese hombre, aunque no había sido su meta al principio. La mirada en su rostro cuando se había corrido era la cosa más genial y hermosa que Draco había visto nunca, y sabía que daría cualquier cosa por verlo de nuevo, por ser el causante. Pero lo había arruinado todo. Después del modo en que le había tratado, tan violentamente, casi forzándole, no había modo en que Harry le fuera a dar una segunda oportunidad ahora.

—Realmente lo he jodido todo, ¿no?

Merlín, necesitaba callarse. En los rescoldos de su propio placer, Draco encontró su corazón desbordado de sinceridad.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Harry parecía confuso—. Ha sido genial, ¿no lo crees? —una mirada de preocupación cruzó sus bellos rasgos—. ¿Pasa algo, Draco?

Y ahí estaba Harry mirándole como si fuera totalmente ajeno a lo que había pasado… a lo que casi había pasado. Probablemente lo era. Después de todo, era demasiado Gryffindor para entender cómo Draco había deseado lastimarle. Cómo había querido hacerle pagar.

Y ahora no pudo detenerse. Abrió las puertas y la verdad llegó disparada.

Harry permaneció simplemente observándole. Esos vibrantes ojos verdes atravesaron su corazón como una espada. Eran del tono exacto de verde que el color preferido de Draco. De hecho, de repente se le ocurrió que había sido cuando le había conocido que había reclamado ese color como suyo. Siempre lo había atribuido a la casa de Slytherin, pero ahora tenía que preguntarse si el color de ojos de Harry no se había grabado en su memoria aquel primer día en la tienda de túnicas de Madam Malkin.

Draco no podía negarse a sí mismo por más tiempo la verdad detrás de su rivalidad con Harry. Sus celos, odio y frustración habían sido emociones equivocadas. Ahora estaba claro lo que quería. Quería a Harry. Finalmente pudo dejar de engañarse a sí mismo y admitir que siempre lo había hecho.

—¿No lo ves? —Draco se giró para encararle, alargando la mano para apartarle el pelo de los ojos—. Empecé haciéndote daño. Quería herirte. Tenía toda la intención de usar esta oportunidad para vengarme.

Draco no podía seguir mirándole. Se colocó de espaldas y puso el brazo sobre sus ojos antes de su boca traidora continuara hablando. Si iba a confesarlo todo, no podía mirarle mientras lo hacía.

—Después de todo, me lo ofreciste en bandeja. Humillarte. Lastimarte. Y quería hacerlo. Quería causarte dolor. Necesitaba vengarme por hacerme desearte todos aquellos años. Profundamente en mi interior siempre he sabido que te amaba. Te he deseado desde hace tanto tiempo, pero no podía tenerte, ¿lo entiendes? El rechazo… duele. Y necesitaba herirte de vuelta —se detuvo y se restregó el rostro frustrado—. Pero yo… no pude. Cuando llegó la hora. Simplemente no pude hacerte daño.

El Gryffindor le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios, besando cada uno de los dedos en la punta en un gesto tranquilizador. Eso era tan Harry… consolarle ahora, aún después de su confesión. Se inclinó sobre Draco y apartó el brazo de su cara para mirarle a los ojos. Tocó su rostro y recorrió con un dedo sus labios.

—Puede que hayas querido hacerme daño, sí. Pero lo que importa es que no lo has hecho. No pudiste. Del mismo modo que no pudiste… —Harry parecía apenado, pero insistió—: Del mismo modo en que no pudiste matar a Dumbledore aquella noche en la torre de Astronomía.

Intentó apartarse, todavía inseguro sobre si Harry le había perdonado.

—No eres un mal hombre, Draco. Nunca lo has sido. Aun entonces, sólo eras tan víctima como cualquiera de nosotros. Eras solamente un chico confundido siguiendo lo que creía que estaba bien, lo que le habían enseñado. Nunca fuiste malvado.

—¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Por qué estuviste de acuerdo en esta farsa en primer lugar? —Draco sintió nauseas—. ¿Por qué confiar en mí? ¿Por qué exponerte a ser herido?

—Porque también te deseaba, Draco. Te deseaba mucho. Pensaba que a estas alturas sería obvio. —Harry cogió un pétalo de rosa de la cama y sonrió.

Draco alargó la mano y se lo quitó, frotándolo entre dos dedos. —¿Vino, rosas y velas? —Draco levantó una ceja—. Creía que te dije que no soy del tipo romántico.

Harry agachó la cabeza, ruborizándose.—Yo sí lo soy.

Draco pasó el pétalo de la flor por su mejilla. —Creo que puedo manejar eso. Incluso podría ser persuadido de reconsiderara mi postura en el asunto.

Harry le envolvió entre sus brazos y le empujó contra él, rozando sus labios una vez más.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the kind kitty_fic for let me translate her work!


End file.
